


Cócegas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante uma massagem nos pés, Bull descobre algo sobre Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cócegas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tickles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850435) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> "Ideia. Adoribull 'Cócega' porque as pessoas precisam de um alívio da angústia.", "Me mande 'Cócega' e vou escrever uma drabble sobre um personagem descobrindo que o outro sente cócegas", mandada por cwnannwn/Alfer.

Bull segurou um dos pés de Dorian, gentilmente tirando a bota enquanto tentava não deixar nada da neve cair na cama. A pele de Dorian estava fria, e Bull fez uma nota mental para comprar para ele um par de botas de neve quando voltassem.

“Vamos lá, meus pezinhos estão congelando,” Dorian reclamou, apesar de a princípio ter estado relutante a aceitar a massagem.

“Sempre tão impaciente, vamos ter que trabalhar nisso.”

Bull aqueceu um pouco de creme entre as mãos, antes de pegar o pé novamente. Por um momento, tudo o que fez foi o cobrir com as mãos, deixando o calor se espalhar. Quando ficou satisfeito, começou a mover os polegares gentilmente em círculos, pressionando contra as solas.

Um barulho estranho fez Bull erguer os olhos, e Dorian estava mordendo o lábio. “Tudo bem?”

“Sim, por favor me ignora, continua.”

Bull apertou o olho, mas obedeceu. Só um momento depois, Dorian violentamente puxou o pé, cobrindo a boca com uma mão.

“Desculpa, normalmente não é tão ruim assim,” Dorian disse quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco.

Bull finalmente entendeu, e sorriu largamente. “Não me diz que você sente cócegas.”

Dorian arregalou os olhos. “Não, não, não, não ouse!”


End file.
